poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Joke's on Whopper
The Joke's on Whopper is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Whopper tries to outdo Igor for Prankster of the Month. Plot Part One (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is marking his calender.) Igor: Today is my favorite holiday, April Fool's Day. This is where I can prank everybody with my harmless pranks and say "April Fool's!". Of course, someone else might prank me as well. but that's what makes it fun. (comes out) Happy April Fools Day, Pound Puppies! (Whopper goes out of his dog house and sees Igor and Momo) Whopper: (Thinking) Well, today's April Fool's Day. Iggy might prank me, but I'll know how to outprank him. Igor: Hey, Momo. Cover your eyes. (Momo covers his eyes) Momo: Now, what? Igor: Dark, isn't it? April Fools! (Igor laughs and so does Momo) Momo: Good one, Igor. Whopper: Ahem (dressed as a President) I, President... well, no matter. I hereby declare dog marriages to be legal and International waters are under the jurisdiction of the USA. Cooler: Really? Then why aren't the other puppies tangoing? Whopper: Gotcha! April Fools! (Whopper takes off his costume and laughs. Cooler laughs as well) Cooler: Good one, Whopper! Igor: Hey, Coolidge! What do you think of the wall of surprises? Cooler: Huh? (He sees a long wall with 25 doors.) Wow. Over 25 doors. Igor: Some doors contain prizes, some contain just surprises you don't want. Choose any door. (Cooler looks around and looks at door 17, which looks like a circular vault.) Cooler: I wonder what's inside that door? (opens it and gets sprayed with silly string. Igor snickers) Okay, maybe the next door. Igor: Sorry, one pup per door. Whammy? Do you want to try your luck? (Whopper looks at the doors and looks at door 10. Meanwhile, Cooler is brushing the silly string off) Whopper: I wonder what's behind that door? Igor: Oh, you'll find out soon. (Igor winks at the audience as Whopper goes to door 10, and opens it, revealing a water bottle.) Whopper: A water bottle filled with water? Thanks, Iggy. I sure feel thirsty. Igor: You're welcome, Whammy. Cooler: A water bottle? He gets a water bottle and I get sprayed with string? Igor: Well, you could have gotten a pie in the face, sprayed with whipped cream, a t-shirt, or sliding down a giant pie. Cooler: Well, I don't think that sounds fair. Igor: (Calling out to Bright Eyes) Oh, Princess! (Bright Eyes enter) Bright Eyes: Yes, Iggy? Igor: Would you like to try your luck on the 25 Door Wall? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Bright Eyes looks at the wall and sees door 5) Bright Eyes: I wonder what's behind door number 5? (Bright Eyes opens the door and what comes out is a pie with a card on it.) Bright Eyes: It says, "Now is the time, the pound is the place. Use the pie to splatter someone's face." (Bright Eyes looks mischievously at the camera and winks, then tries to splatter the pie in Igor's face, but Igor ducks and the pie hits Howler. Howler licks some of the filling.) Howler: Mmm! Cherry. My favorite. Bright Eyes: I'm sorry, Howler. I was aiming for Iggy. Howler: That's okay, Bright Eyes. Igor: Hey, Howitzer, how would you like to try your luck on the 25 door wall? Howler: Sure. I'm gain. (Howler looks at the first door on the left and goes to it.) Howler: I wonder what's inside? since it's high up... Igor: Try to pull the string. (Howler does that and what comes out is a card on a platter.) Howler: Huh. "You don't win a Car, not even some beds. But, you're gonna see a lot of fishheads"? Now, what do you mean by...(A Lot of Plastic fishes fall on Howler.) (Igor laughs hysterically) Howler: Ho ho, very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh. Whopper: (Thinking) Iggy sure was nice to give me a water bottle. I wonder why? I'll bet he's saving a good prank for me. I better think up a prank of my own to outsmart him. Igor: Anybody else want to try their luck on the 25 Door Wall? (Violet enters) Igor: How about your Viola? Violet: Well... I guess. (Violet looks at the 25 door wall. She looks at door 25) Violet: I think I'll try the last door on the right. Igor: Are you sure, Viola? Violet: Yes. (Violet opens the door and is given a violin) Violet: Aw, Iggy. I appreciate it. I always wanted to play the violin. (She takes the violin, and is given a pie. Violet tastes a piece of the pie) Violet: Mm... apple, good flavor. Cooler and Howler: Oh, come on! Whopper: Time for my prank. (gives a gift box to Igor) Hey, Iggy. I have a present for you. Igor: For me? Thank you, Whammy. (Igor opens it and scary balloons that looks like ghosts comes out of the box.) Igor: Ghosts! Ahh! (Whopper laughs) Whopper: April Fool's! (Whopper deflates the balloon) Whopper: It's only a balloon, Iggy. Igor: Good one, Whammy! You got me real good. (Reflex is seen looking at the 25 door wall) Reflex: What's behind this door? (Opens the door and rubber snakes fly out at him.) Reflex: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper